Welcome to the North Western Railway
'''Welcome to the North Western Railway '''is the second episode of Delete the Mixed-Traffic Engine. Plot As Delete rumbled over the bridge, for some reason everything seemed brighter, whilst behind everything seemed dark. He still wondered, "What is the name of that BR Class 10? She was a very good friend all the same." It was dark by the time Delete reached Knapford Station. It was also dark, and no engine in sight. "Hu-Hullo", called Delete. Then! The lights turned on and many engines shouted "Welcome to the North Western Railway", to him. "Welcome", said the Fat Controller. "You obviously are very tired after your run." "Yes indeed, um.." "Sir", corrected some engines. "Yes" "Very well, um let's see. Thomas, Nix, and Percy, you show him to the sheds." "Yes, Sir!" they replied. "Let's go", called Nix. Soon, they arrived at Tidmouth Sheds. "Ahh", sighed Thomas. "Home Sweet Home." "And now it's yours too Delete", added Percy. "The workings of this Shed is not complicated. Simply, it requires patience, as the turntable moves at a about 8 kilometers per hour. Even though the Turntable Operator, can see you, and knows you need to go, it is still important to check that your wheels are aligning the table, or else, without the guide of rails, off you go!",explained Nix "Toby found that the hard way", chimed Thomas. "Now you can chose any of the seventeen spots in there", urged Percy. "Very well", replied Delete. Delete had taken in every word Nix had said. He was patienient, and careful, and was soon in a berth. "Good night", called Nix. The next day, Delete woke up cheerful and eager to start work, but of course he still had to do other things. The Fat Controller was there, he was introducing Delete to the other engines. Soon, he said to Delete, "Now then, I know you want to start work, but you must learn the Railway first. Nix, Percy, and Thomas will show you." Nix was the first to show him. "Here you get coal, and water. Always make sure you have a full load before going out to work. Here is Knapford Station among the buisiest stations on the North Western Railway, and the whole Island. And now here is Wellsworth Station or Edward's Station. There's Edward. Hullo, Edward! What jobs do you have today?", asked Nix "Just going to take a passenger train down to Brendam. And check on Bill and Ben. BoCo tells me they've been naughty lately. And welcome to our Railway, Delete. The Fat Controller is proud to have you in his fleet. Bye!", said Edward. "Well, next, Percy will show you. I have go to the Lumber Mill. See you!", and Nix was off. "Hullo again, I'm Percy, number 6, anyways. I have some trucks to take to Maron right up that hill." Delete hadn't even noticed the hill. He gulped, he had never climbed a Hill. "That", continued Percy, "Is Gordon's Hill. Its the highest hill on Sodor. Here, help me arange some trucks." Whilst they shunted Percy told his adventures like, falling into the water, being yellow, crashing into a brake van, and crashing right through a Chocolate Factory. Delete soon, came to a weird truck. It was The Truck, but he didn't know this. "Should I shunt this one too?", asked Delete. "Yes", replied Percy. "It's weird but it has its purpose. It could carry passengers and cargo. Along with elevating sides, and roof slide. You should've seen it nearly nine years ago. I'll be in front." "OK", replied Delete, a little uneasy about Gordon's Hill. "Don't worry", soothed Percy. "Lets go" The two engines pulled gently, and slowly were "Nearly at the top", said Percy. Soon, they coasted down, without a worry. At Maron, Percy said, "Well, Thomas will show you LOTS more places. I... have some more trips. Bye!" Thomas greeted Delete, "Well, lets start" Thomas also told his adventures like being pulled by Gordon, racing Bertie, getting stuck in snow, being a Runaway, coming off the rails, meeting Stepney, beliving in something that wasn't true, being rocketed down the track by a Jet Engine, getting a medal, getting new trucks, showing a storyteller around, taking some trucks of books with unexpected results, trying to impress and Inspector, trying to find the right tree, discovering Hiro, being trapped at the DieselWorks, and trying to be in every photograph. By the end of the day, Delete knew the Island well. "Tomorrow", he thought, "I have to make Good Intentions", and he went to sleep. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Percy *Delete *Nix *Gordon (non-speaking role) *The Truck (non-speaking role) *Henry (cameo) *James (cameo) *Den (cameo) *Dart (cameo) *Emily (cameo) *Rosie (cameo) *Salty (cameo) *Toby (mentioned) *Hiro (mentioned) *Bertie (mentioned) *Stepney (mentioned) Trivia *Refrences to Percy Takes the Plunge, Percy's Predictament, Percy's Chocolate Crunch, Percy & The Truck, Thomas and Gordon, Thomas and Bertie, Thomas, Terence, and the Snow, The Runaway, Thomas Gets Bumped, Thomas and Stepney, Thomas and the Rumours, Thomas the Jet Engine, Three Cheers for Thomas, Thomas' New Trucks, Thomas and the Storyteller, Hero of the Rails, Time For a Story, Thomas in Charge, Day of the Diesels, Tree Trouble, and Flash! Bang! Wallop! are used. Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Episodes Category:Delete the Mixed-Traffic Engine